Tom Foss
Tom Foss was the former head of security for Zzyzx and Adam Baylin's closest ally. Before Season 1 Tom Foss worked with Zzyzx since May 27, 1996. He was assigned to 781227. Unknown to the workers at Zzyzx, he was actually working for Adam Baylin as his eyes and ears. During his work, he helped train Cyrus Reynolds who went on to become the head of security for Zzyzx. Tom kept close tabs of 781227, against William Kern's wishes. In 2001, Foss' wife and daughter were killed in a car crash, which was later revealed to have been caused by Foss himself. Foss had no problem with his assignment to 781227 until it was scheduled for termination. As a result, he snuck it out of Zzyzx's base and into the forests of Seattle, Washington. There, he was stopped by Professor William Kern. As a result, Kern and Foss engaged in a fight, which ultimately resulted in Foss shooting Kern to death. Season 1 While he was eliminating any evidence against him, Kyle had awoken and wandered into the city where he was arrested. Foss obtained information that Kyle had been transferred into the care of a psychologist, Nicole Trager, and her family. Because of this, Foss decided to keep an eye on Kyle. Foss resigned from Zzyzx, however during the resignation, Dennis Bunker found out that the key card Foss turned in was not his own and was Professor William Kern's. Bunker arrived at Foss' apartment and found out about Kyle. Foss, pretending to be making a deal with him drew him back to his apartment where he snapped his neck. Shortly before the school year began for Kyle and the Tragers, Foss took a job as a neighborhood watchman at a private security firm Palisades Security. The day school began, Foss broke into the Trager household and set up cameras to track them. That day, Foss drew immediate suspicion from the Tragers when he arrived just in time to stop a "break in", which was actually his own break out. Days later, during a rain storm, Stephen Trager informed Foss that Kyle had drawn a picture of a man looking at him through a window. There happened to also be blood on Kyle's window. When Foss asked to see the picture, it turned out to be Kern. Foss, using his surveillance cameras, discovered that the blood came from Kyle's friend Declan McDonough who was involved in a hit-and-run and snuck into the house that night. Foss informed the Tragers of this. Soon after, Foss realizes that the police would start making connections leading to him and decided to stop it. Foss went into a bad neighborhood and found a junkie who he picked up. Foss killed the junkie and planted the gun used to kill Kern on him. The police bought the story. A few weeks later, Foss was transferred from his security detail after Stephen called the security company to get him changed. That day, Foss went to the Tragers' house to ask Nicole about it. He also learned from surveillance that Kyle, Lori and Declan were going to the University of Washington, where Professor Kern taught. Later, he realized that they had found a location from a paper leading them to an undisclosed location that Foss knows very well--the headquarters for Zzyzx. As Kyle began to climb a fence, Foss pulled him down and told him to stop asking questions or else the Tragers would get hurt. Days later, as Foss was returning to his apartment, Cyrus Reynolds appeared in a car. Foss climbed into the car and with his gun poised, told him not to hurt Kyle, and that he's gone so far away he'll never be found. Unfortunately, just then Kyle and Declan showed up to Foss' apartment. While Foss briefly went out to buy fast food and returned to find that his surveillance cameras had been turned on. Foss ran to the window to find it open and saw Kyle and Declan running away. Foss hurried out of his apartment to find Kyle and Declan's car pulling away with Reynolds' car right behind. That night, Foss showed up at the Beachwood Carnival where he found Reynolds who hit him over the head briefly knocking him out. As he got up, he saw Kyle having a seizure on the carousel. However, Foss' plan had not been finished. It was revealed that Foss and Baylin payed off a couple, David and Julie Peterson, to pretend to be Kyle's real family and take him away. The following day, as Kyle was walking home from church, he was tracked by Reynolds but Foss knocked him out with chloroform. Foss returned him to the forest where he was first found. Kyle finally remembered an argument between Foss and Kern as Kern prepared to shoot Kyle. As they talked in the forest, they began to be shot at by Reynolds. As they ran, Foss was shot in the arm, making Kyle drive the car away. He pulled the car out of Reynolds' shooting range and began to question Foss. He asked why he didn't remember anything before the night in the woods with Kern and Foss told him that it's because there's nothing to remember. He also told Kyle to pretend to remember the Petersons and that way he would take the Tragers out of danger. Season 2 Foss was revisited at the Baylin mansion where Kyle had been taken by the Petersons. Adam Baylin revealed to Kyle what Foss' real job was, security for him. Foss kept Kyle on a tight timer while he briefly spoke to the Tragers via webcam. If his messages were over two minutes, Zzyzx could track the call to the mansion. As Baylin attempted to teach Kyle more things, a shot was fired from the forest that hit Baylin's heart, killing him. After Baylin's funeral, Foss wished to go after Zzyzx but was commanded not to do so by Kyle and Brian Taylor. However, Foss disobeyed orders. One night, Foss snuck into Zzyzx headquarters and planted a time bomb. While Foss waited, he saw project 781228. In 781228's room, he saw surveillance of Kyle walking in the hallways. Foss knocked Kyle out just as he approached 781228's room and took him outside the headquarters. Kyle awoke seconds before Zzyzx blew up. He scolded Foss for doing so, but Foss still claimed his actions were for good. Kyle realized that he no longer wished to stay at the Baylin mansion and asked Foss to return him to the Tragers. Foss did as he wished. Foss then began to train Kyle to use his powers. Kyle felt the training was overbearing and it interfered with his social life, but he knew that he was destined for greatness and Foss only wanted him to be ready for anything. Later,Kyle decoded a message sent to him by Adam Baylin, warning him not to trust Tom Foss. Kyle went to the warehouse to talk to Foss, but no trace of him or the work they were doing was to be found. Tom Foss mysteriously returned and refused to tell where he went. He admitted threatening Declan, but he never attacked Lori. Kyle didn't believe him and left. Kyle had flashbacks of his time in the gestation pod in Zzyzx, where Tom Foss was the only one helping him and was responsible for saving his life. Kyle later found out it was Brian Taylor who tampered with Baylin's message. Tom and Kyle figured out that needed they Latnok ring to open the box, but was outraged when Declan came to help. Despite their hatred of each other, Tom and Declan managed to work together to get the ring back. While trying to escape, Declan twisted his ankle, leading Tom to hold off the security guards so he and Kyle to escape. Tom was eventually brought down and captured. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 *1. The Prophet *2. Homecoming *3. The List is Life *4. Balancing Act *6. Does Kyle Dream of Electric Fish *9. Ghost in the Machine *10. House of Cards Foss, Tom Foss, Tom Foss, Tom Foss, Tom Foss, Tom Foss, Tom